Hybrid transmissions have at least two power sources which generally include an internal combustion engine and a motor/generator (M/G). The M/G is used to start the engine. To accomplish this, a friction device is included to establish a power path between the engine and the M/G.
During certain operating conditions, for example, regenerative braking, it is desired that this path be disconnected such that the engine will not absorb any of the regenerative energy.